


Poodle Grandpas

by idc_chan



Series: YOIHalloweenWeek2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Trick or Treating, YOI Halloween Week, they are grandpas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Trick or treating with Grandpas Yuri and Victor is a tradition.





	Poodle Grandpas

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Halloween Week day 7 Free day.
> 
> This one comes with a very healthy dose of sadness and angst to go along with all the cute fluff I've posted this week. Proceed accordingly. 
> 
> Story closely related to this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217024, but no need to have read it first

Victoria bounces up and down as her Mom puts the finishing touches on Mariko’s makeup. Her little sister is wearing an orange trash bag stuffed with cloth, orange tights and an orange shirt. Her Mom is painting a jack-o-lantern face with black make-up. Mariko fidgets and the makeup gets a little smeared.

“Grandpa Yuri is going to love my costume,” she says. “But Mariko you look kind of cute.”

Her brat of a sister sticks her tongue out and Mom tells them to hush.

“No one is getting any candy if you don’t behave,” Mom says. She shoos Mariko off after finishing her face.

“You know Grandpa Yuri isn’t well?” Mom says, suddenly serious. Victoria nods and plays with the sleeves on her costume, a few black and silver sequins fall off and she frowns.

“It’s up to you,” Mom says, “to keep the others from being too much of handful. You think you can help your Grandpas out tonight?”

Victoria bites her lip. “Of course.”

Mom adjusts her wig a little, ruffles the hair on it. “Good girl,” she says. Victoria puffs with pride as they grab their hollow pumpkin buckets and head outside.

***

“Oh! A little pumpkin!” Grandpa Victor exclaims, wrapping Mariko into a hug. “And who is…” Grandpa Victor trails off for a moment before coughing. “Grandpa Yuri can’t come with us tonight,” he says, “but we need to make sure he sees your costume, Vika.”

Victoria’s stomach flips a little. “Is he okay?” she asks. Trick-or-treat with their Grandpas is a tradition. Every year Grandpa Victor and Grandpa Yuri dress in their matching poodle costumes and take them to all the best houses. One memorable year they’d even gone to mean old Mrs. Frankson’s house and came away with an entire extra bucket of candy each. Grandpa Yuri and Mrs. Frankson were apparently old friends or something.

Grandpa Victor gives her a thoughtful look before placing a hand on her shoulder. “He’s still not feeling well,” he says. His face crumples and he looks so sad. Victoria gives him a hug and he holds her tightly. “But seeing you should make him feel a little better. Come on.” He leads her to their bedroom.

Grandpa Yuri is sitting in bed, the bottom half of his poodle costume is on, the head is sitting beside him. His face is so pale, and his glasses are on the bedside table. “Vitya, I want to go,” he says, before he notices her.

“Victoria-chan!” he exclaims, placing his glasses on his eyes. He peers at her for a moment. “Did you make that yourself?” he asks, and she blushes and nods.

“You did very well,” he says, and she glows at the praise. "It's like looking at a memory. You know your other Grandpa wore that costume, too." 

“Mom said I could go as whoever I wanted this year,” Victor says, feeling suddenly shy. “So, I went as my favorite person in the world. Supposed to be you.” She looks at her feet, covered in fake ice skating boots, crafted from cloth and cardboard.

“Ah,” Grandpa Yuri says, “thank you. Let me talk to your Grandpa Victor for a minute.”

“You have to let me go,” she hears Grandpa Yuri say, listening at the door. “It could be my last chance.”

“You have to rest,” Grandpa Victor says.

Victoria frowns and pushes the door open. “You have to rest if you’re sick, Grandpa Yuri. Or you’ll never get better.”

“Thank you, Vika,” Grandpa Victor says, “out of the mouth of babes, yes?” He gives Grandpa Yuri a look.

“Stay and rest and get better,” she says, “we’ll bring you plenty of candy.” Her heart hurts when both grownups start crying.

***

It isn’t quite the same when only one poodle Grandpa leads them around. Grandpa Victor also isn’t quite as good at getting the younger cousins to move together and Victoria finds herself helping a lot, shooing Mariko on when she wants to stay at the well-decorated house and stare at the lights, or keeping little Yura from trying to take more than his share of candy, or keeping Nikki from running off by herself.

“I wish Grandpa Yuri were here,” she says, not thinking.

“But he is here,” Grandpa Victor grins, “aren’t you him tonight?”

“It’s just a costume,” she says.

Grandpa Victor pulls off his poodle-head. “Nope. You are Grandpa Yuri tonight, this makes it official.” He places the hood over her head. It’s a little big and flops but her heart soars. “You’re doing a good job, helping, Vika. Just like your Grandpa.” He wraps an arm around her shoulder before they head to the next house. “Thank you.”

***

Grandpa Yuri stares at her sleepily when they get back. She notices dark circles under his eyes as she crawls into his bed with the extra bucket of candy they’d gotten just for him.

“You’re gonna get better, right?” Victoria asks, scooting closer to him.

He strokes her head, petting the costume poodle fur.

“I don’t know, Victoria-chan,” he answers. “Did you keep Grandpa Victor in line?”

“He said I was just like you,” Victoria says.

“No,” Grandpa Yuri says, “you’re just like him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone who put together and participated! I love Halloween and there were lots of wonderful fics and tons of amazing art posted. Check it all out at: https://yoi-halloween-week.tumblr.com/ if you haven't!


End file.
